Firefly
by tegiegirl
Summary: Takes place years after the origional story.Mostly the story of Ginji's daughter. I am horrible at summaries so just read it.
1. Back Home

**I'm back!!!!! And with fresh ideas. Here's a new fanfic for you based off my favorite series…Get Backers!**

**Disclaimer: I own it not.**

* * *

Satsuki had declared she was going to the limitless fortress not long ago. No one knew exactly why she went. Everyone thought she would come right back, they were wrong. Two years passed and that is where we pick up on their story.

* * *

I looked up at the sign that read Honky Tonk. This was the place that the Get Backers considered their office. I looked through the window wondering if I would still be accepted here. All my worries vanished as I spotted the heads of two men sitting at the counter, one brown and one blond. I pushed open the door hearing the bell give the familiar chime I had heard every day up until two years ago. All heads turned towards me and I was met with the wide eyes of my parents and the half smile of Ban.

"Suki? It that you?" My mom asked almost dropping the coffee pot. All I could do in response was smile.

My dad's reaction was a bit different. He immediately turned and shocked Ban, hard. "What the hell Ginji?" He shouted .

"You used the Jagon on me didn't you?"

"Why would I use something that important for something like this?"

I dashed over and grabbed Dad's arm. "Daddy! Stop! It's really me." He looked at me for a minute and suddenly turned into a chibi.

"Yay! Suki's back!" He ran in circles around me until Ban punched him on top on his head. "What was that for?"

"Acting like an idiot."

"But…Suki's back…"

"Yeah and we have a client coming." Ban grabbed Dad's ear dragging him up onto the stool. "We're professionals. Look the part."

I sat on the counter as the door opened. Hevn walked in with a man in a very formal looking suit. She seemed to ignore me as she introduced Dad and Ban to the client. Seconds later she looked at Ban she sounded irritated. "Wasting the Jagon I see."

"Why does everyone seem to think that I'm a figment of the Jagon? I came back. Is that such a shock?" I tugged at my blond braid that fell to the middle of my back. Hevn seemed startled for a moment then quickly turned to the client.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I did not inform you of the third Get Backer, Satsuki Amano."

* * *

**What do you think? I tried to make the end a bit of a plot twist but I didn't do a very good job… Oh well, press the button and review so can know what to fix.**


	2. A New Assingment

Do you have any idea how much I want to own Get Backers???? I don't okay…….don't remind me of that.

* * *

"**So much trouble for one cat." I held the orange tabby kitten in my lap as I sat in the back of the ladybug.**

"**But we're getting paid a lot for it!" Ban laughed as we pulled up to the café. We stumbled out of the car, literally, and into the café. Hevn began to talk to Dad and Ban the second we walked in, follow up most likely. I made my way to the client and handed him the cat.**

"**One tabby kitten direct from the yakuza." He took the kitten and simply removed it's collar before handing it back to me.**

"**You may keep the animal." He brushed past everyone else as he exited the building. **

"**I already collected it," Hevn said before Ban could go after the man. She pulled out two envelopes. "For Ban. And for Ginji." Ban immediately opened his and counted the money inside.**

"**You shorted us, Hevn," He said a moment later.**

"**Oh! I almost forgot." She turned to me with another envelope. "For Suki."**

"**What the-" Ban began.**

"**She helped. She gets a cut of the pay." Hevn cut Ban off. They argued for a good fifteen minutes until Ban surrendered and Hevn left. By that time Mom had settled back into her normal routine, I had begun to treat my various scrapes, and Dad was playing with the kitten who we had named Yoshiro. Ban slumped on the counter as Mom set down a cup of his favorite coffee.**

"**I need to get less parking violations…" He trailed off deep in thought.**

"**If you would just feed the meter…" I began teasing him. **

"**Shaddup."**

"**She's right," Dad commented from the floor. **

**The door opened and we though nothing of it. Until the woman said, "Where can I find the Get Backers?"**

* * *

**Sorry…I have more but I wanted this chapter to be a cliffhanger.**

**Satsuki: What the heck are you thinking?!?!?!?!**

**Me: I wanted it to be special!!!!**

**Satsuki: Screw special!!! Put the rest up!!!**

**See what I have to put up with……………**


	3. Kazuto? I think I know him!

Hey there people! More Get Backers for you!!! Now begins the true adventure!

Disclaimer: EBay doesn't have Get Backers………Thus I do not own it.

* * *

"**My name is Kagura. I need to get someone for me." The woman seemed like a quiet person.**

"**Who?" I asked.**

"**My son. He's just about your age and he's in that hellacious place."**

"**The limitless fortress…" Dad seemed distant, just like he always did when this topic came up.**

"**Yes one day he just up and left. He's been gone for six months and I don't even know if he's alive or dead. Please. I know it's dangerous but he's my only son. I begging you."**

**Ban turned to me. "Was there anyone new in the area about six months ago?"**

"**There was one guy. Didn't want to join up. I think his name was Kazuto."**

"**That's him!" The woman began to tear up.**

"**What do you mean 'Didn't want to join up'?" Dad asked looking at me.**

"**Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you. I resurrected the Volts." They both stared at me. "Don't worry I left some competent people in charge when I left."**

"**Do you know anything else about my son?" Kagura asked quietly.**

"**Well, let me think…As far as I know he stayed in Lowertown and didn't go anywhere near the Beltline…I'm willing to bet that he's fine."**

"**We'll work out payment later madam." Ban stood heading for the door. Dad followed after him. When I didn't he turned around. "Satsuki. You are the one who knows this kid. We kind of need you to come." I nodded and stood up making my way back to the place that I had just left.**

* * *

"**Over here!" I shouted as Dad and Ban started towards a different door.**

"**But the entrance is-" Dad started.**

"**This one's quicker. It's right under the Volts' main hangout. Unless they changed it while I was gone. It's probably the safest place for us to go in."**

* * *

**Tegie: I hope you liked it. (Narrowly dodges electric bolt from Satsuki.) Suki isn't happy with the fact the chapter isn't longer.**

**Satsuki: You bet I'm not!! Rawr!**

**Tegie: Please review.**


End file.
